


I Am Blessed for Knowing You

by desire_turns_to_ashes



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, I'm so sorry, M/M, Page 250, again thats later on, books and film, follows the trilogy, its kind of a combination, mpreg (later on), much later, newtmas endgame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_turns_to_ashes/pseuds/desire_turns_to_ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wakes up in a strange paradise surrounded by a group of boys. He remembers nothing, only his name and his alpha status. And its just like him to cause trouble between the alpha they call the keeper of the runners and his omega mate who Thomas just can't help but swoon over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness, its been far too long since I posted anything online, sure it's my first time posting on AO3 but its been years since fanfiction :P
> 
> Please if I miss any tags out let me know right away, I don't want to miss anything out, also the further along this gets I will update my tags, just got a couple of warnings for the future at the moment
> 
> Also bear with me, I must confess, I ain't the best for deadlines, so you'll probably get it whenever I get around to it, sorry if this puts any of you off but I have a busy mind that needs filtering gradually :P
> 
> Please enjoy, this is a harmless chapter, pretty much a crossover between the book and film, oh what the hell the whole story is a mix between XD
> 
> Tata then, until next time

Prologue

Thomas was completely lost and confused, he’d been sat in the moving cage trying to maintain a level head throughout the stress. He had no idea where he was, what was going to happen when the cage stopped moving- if the cage stopped moving.

Eventually his prison began slowing down until it came to a complete stop. Above him was a loud siren before the doors began to open. A blinding white light poured into the cage causing Thomas to cover his face quickly. He was unable to do anything other than squint.

The first thing Thomas noticed the moment the doors opened was the smell. Everything surrounding him was pure testosterone. More specifically, alpha. This was going to be interesting.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he noticed a group of people surrounding the cage. They were all mumbling to themselves making Thomas a paranoid wreck. He felt like he was going to stay in the cage for the rest of his life with the way the others were bickering about what to do with him when he heard a voice speak up above the others.

“Is he another alpha?” The voices quietened down, more than likely inhaling Thomas’ scent to establish what he was. Even Thomas had been in too much of a panic to focus on his status.

The alphas outside of the cage all murmured and nodded in agreement. Thomas quickly noted that they all were in fact male, his assumptions were correct. At least his nose was working correctly.

“Definitely an alpha. Like we need any more shucking alphas, Alby!” It was a tall boy that spoke. On his face was a scatter of freckles and flushed cheeks. He had short sandy hair and an angry look upon his face. It might have been the eyebrows but Thomas was certain the guy was giving him a death stare. 

The group of boys split and down the centre walked a dark skinned boy with an almost shaven head. He approached the cage and pulled the wire doors open creating a loud clanging sound.

Thomas jumped backwards as best as he could as the other boy entered the cage. He didn’t trust these people. Not until he understood what the hell was going on around here.  
The boy, Alby, extended a hand out to him. Thomas could smell strong alpha. Alby smiled at him.

“Hey there Greenie… welcome to the Glade.”

***

After being helped out of the box Thomas did the only thing he could think of, which was run.

The group of boys behind him began laughing and jeering as he ran.

“We got a runner!” He could hear one of the boys behind him shout, clearly mocking him.

Thomas was convinced this was going to work when all of a sudden he caught his feet somehow, either on the ground or on his other foot, either way he ended up face planting the floor. It would have been an ugly sight to see considering how he fell. He not only greeted the floor with his face but he also rolled at least a dozen times across the ground, marking his clothes with green grass stains and dried mud.

As he fell the boys behind him all hissed due to the ferocity of the fall and how painful it looked. After the unison of ‘ooh’s’ the boys began to laugh again. 

Gently lifting his upper half off of the floor he looked around at his surroundings and felt his eyes widen in fear and awe. Surrounding the lush green land was four immense stone walls.

Thomas had simply left a small cage to enter a giant stone prison.

Wherever Thomas had landed, he was trapped. 

They all were.


	2. Newt Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell! I'm so freaking ashamed of myself for how LOOOOONG it has taken me to update  
> I'm trash, I know  
> I've had it ready but I've wanted to finish the chapters before it (I'm trying new systems in the hopes to kick my ass into gear... yeah, not made much of an improvement in my life, sorry about that)  
> Anywho! I'll leave you alone, hope you like this chapter (we got Newt popping up :D )

Chapter One: Newt Syndrome

After Thomas had been apprehended he was slung into what could only be described as a jail cell. He believed he had heard the other guys call it ‘the pit’. Whatever it was, it was dark and cramped.

The boy from before, Alby, was standing at the door to his cell, smirking down. 

“You all right in there, Greenie?” Thomas was in too much shock to manage an answer. He chuckled at Thomas’ confusion and shook his head. “You got a name, Greenie? Know who you are, what you are?” Thomas was shaking from head to toe but he managed out a nod before replying.

“My n-name, its Thomas a-and I’m a- I’m an alpha… I think.” The other boy chuckled again.

“Well, we thought you were an alpha and since you’ve calmed down I’d definitely say you are. As for your name, it’s nice to meet you, Thomas.” The scared boy didn’t know how to reply, the other boy opened up the cage and swung the door outwards.

“I’m Alby, an alpha.” He crouched down in the doorway. Thomas’ curiosity was bursting at the seams.

“What is this place?” Alby chuckled once more before offering his hand to the cautious alpha.

“Let me show you.” And with that, Thomas took Alby’s hand and allowed himself to be led away.

***

Thomas had been taken on a tour of what was called the Glade. It was all very confusing for him. So many places in such a small patch of land. Alby had taken Thomas to the lookout tower at the end of the ‘tour’ and this was where he established the rules of the Glade.

1\. Everybody must do their part.   
2\. Never harm another Glader.   
3\. Never go beyond the walls that surround the compound.

The two were going to venture back down and continue browsing their surroundings. Everything was a bit overwhelming for Thomas but he was coming round to the idea of being trapped. Not that he liked the idea of it, just that this was his reality.

Everything was completely confusing to Thomas. He was in the middle of nowhere, trapped with a bunch of teenage boys who were either alphas or betas. At least that’s what he thought. He couldn’t think of a logical reason why whoever had put them in this place would put an omega in here as well. That was a bloodbath waiting to happen.

Thomas looked at his surroundings once more before noticing a wooden hut in the corner of the glade, large enough to consist of around four reasonable sized double rooms. Alby had failed to mention this building, causing Thomas to become even more curious. He pointed his finger towards it and spoke up.

“What’s that over there?” Alby looked in the direction Thomas was indicating before chucking slightly and shaking his head.

“That’s the heat room.” Thomas looked at Alby with a confused expression. Surely he didn’t mean…

“What’s the heat room?” This caused Alby to laugh again, properly this time.

“Boy greenie, you got a lot to learn. You heard of a heat right?” Thomas nodded, of course he had heard of a heat. That meant that there were omegas around here. “That’s where the omegas go if ever there is an… incident.” Thomas, somehow, managed to look even more confused, did Alby mean an incident was if an omega suddenly went into heat?

The more experienced Glader held a more serious expression, one Thomas was not used to.

“We’re not allowed in there… ever!” Thomas paused for a moment before questioning the other boy.

“Why?”

“So that shanks like you don’t take advantage of us.” A new voice appeared from nowhere approaching the two of them. The accent was British and the scent was so obviously omega. It was a sweet smell, a sea of vanilla and cinnamon crashing together creating a scent like no other drawing Thomas in. The alpha had never experienced something so stunning and divine. And yet, the scent was so familiar. 

He could hardly contain himself. The smell was wondrous, something impossible to ignore causing his alpha to get riled up. Thomas couldn’t risk letting loose at a time like this, surrounded by people he didn’t know. It would not make a good first impression mounting the first omega he came across.

“It is also our sanctuary. For when we need a break from you alphas.” There was a light chuckle before Thomas turned to the boy and was finally able to put a face to that beautiful voice and scent.

In front of him was a stunning, slender boy with shaggy blond hair. He had large brown eyes- no, chocolate, honey, golden eyes, shining along with his smile that touched both ears. Everything about this boy was breathtaking.

“Greenie, meet Newt. The mother of the Glade.” Newt… that was his name? Thomas found it rather odd, but he also caught himself not caring because at the same time it was perfect.

The boy, Newt, chuckled at Alby’s statement.

“I am not the mother of the group, that’s just what they call me.”

“That’s what we call you because you smother us all so much.” Alby smiled at the blond haired boy.

“Well someone has to.” Thomas suddenly felt a little out of the loop. Even though they were explaining things to him, he was still new to all of this and his stress levels were still high. He didn’t have the energy to laugh along. Also his attention was currently being taken up by the omega beauty before him.

“Besides, it’s in my nature, isn’t that what you usually say?” Alby laughed again. Newt turned his attention to Thomas. The brunette boy felt his heart stop in his chest. He could not for the life of him understand why this boy was having such a drastic effect on him.

“You know, for a second there I thought you had the chops to be a runner. Until you face planted… brilliant.” Alby let out more of a hearty laugh this time, he was nodding along with what the omega was saying making Thomas feel even more ridiculous for running in the first place. But what was he supposed to do? He woke up in a strange place with strange faces hovering over him. All he could think to do was run as far as he possibly could. Yet he just ended up making a complete fool of himself. 

“Right, I should really get back to the others. It was nice meeting you, greenie.” Thomas suddenly snapped to attention, staring at the blond boy and smiling slightly. He began to walk away, Thomas couldn’t help but notice the boy walked with a slight limp in his step and then he found himself briefly looking at the omega’s ass. Realising what he was doing he shot his eyes back up to the back of the blond’s head.

“Uh, it’s 'Thomas' and nice... meeting you too.” Newt was walking away, he turned back to face the two alphas, resulting in him walking backwards.

“See you around, Tommy.” He placed two fingers to his forehead and saluted to the two Gladers before running off, carrying his subtle limp with him.

Thomas couldn’t help but stare at the boy as he ran away. He was thoroughly entranced by this omega and he couldn’t control the way his alpha thought. All he could hear inside his head was ‘claim’. But obviously Thomas got the feeling he would be skinned alive if he laid one finger on that boy inappropriately.

Just then a voice distracted him from his thoughts. He turned to see Alby chuckling to himself and shaking his head. Thomas was confused as to what he was laughing about. Had Thomas accidentally said something out loud about the blond omega?

Alby patted Thomas on the back quickly and lightly, continuing to laugh at the new alpha.

“I know that look.” Thomas was taken aback by that statement.

“What look?” Alby chuckled once more.

“That...” Alby looked at Thomas who was now sporting a worried expression causing the darker skinned boy to smile further at Thomas’ expense. “Don’t worry greenie, we’ve all been there. You know, omegas are nice to look at ‘n’ all, but there’s just something special about that one. Don’t you agree?”

“Hmm, yeah.” Thomas caught himself drifting off into another daze. That omega was definitely stunning. No doubt about that.

“We call it Newt Syndrome. Besides, he’s out of your league.” The distressed noise Thomas just made at the sound of that rare beauty being out of his league was laughable and pathetic. It was a cross between a wine and a growl. He was simply acting like a spoiled puppy that was being denied a treat and then told off for destroying the furniture for not getting his way.

When Thomas finally came to his senses he managed to spit out the question plaguing his mind since Alby stated that Thomas had no chance with the blond omega.

“Why?”

“Because he’s mated.” Alby leant closer to Thomas as he muttered this next bit. “To a runner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, don't know when ill post next, I hope to god its not too long, but we'll have to see  
> Please don't be afraid to let me know what you thought :) I don't bite


	3. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back!  
> Just wanted to say, thanks for sticking with me, and for being patient, I'm just proud of myself for actually having the motivation to write this story :P  
> Hope you like this chapter and I will see you all next time (whenever that may be) :)

Chapter Two: Day One

“Because he’s mated… to a runner.”

Thomas may not know exactly what a runner is or does. But when Alby was showing him around the Glade he had pointed out a group of runners entering whatever was outside of those walls. And Thomas guessed being a runner was a big deal in this place.

The day had gone on for what seemed like years and yet… seconds at the same time. Alby had told him there was something special planned for him tonight. Thomas wasn’t too thrilled to hear about that, he had never been overly fond of surprises.

Alby started leading him back towards the bunkhouse where they crossed paths with a young, chubby boy. A beta. He had round rosy cheeks and a head covered in brown curls. Honestly, Thomas thought the kid looked adorable.

“Greenie, meet Chuck, until today he was the new green bean, now it’s you.” The young boy smiled at Thomas and offered out his hand who slowly accepted. Jeez, this was a kid- a boy. What was the age range in this place?

Thomas could only think that age didn’t matter, if they were willing to throw omegas in here then why not children as well?

The boy was friendly, pleasant enough. Too nice it seemed for a place like this.

Alby had left Thomas in Chuck’s care and honestly, Thomas had been paying no attention to what the boy had been saying. He had too many questions spinning around his head to focus, not only did he have numerous questions on the brain but a pair of dazzling golden brown doe eyes.

Thomas knew he’d seen them before. A vision of the two chocolate orbs glancing up at him under thick lashes. The omega looked as though he were in a post bliss stage. Flushed cheeks, heaving chest and content, relaxed facial features. As the omega closed his eyes Thomas couldn’t help but notice he was practically glowing. The boy looked so beautiful. So happy and carefree. It was nothing like how the young omega really felt. Thomas knew he wasn’t well, just seeing him like this was a rare treasure.

“It’s true what they say though,” Instantly Thomas’ attention came back to reality. The boy was currently fastening a hammock up for him to sleep in. “The first day is always the worst.” Thomas looked away into the distance he could see the giant looming walls that surrounded the compound. What lay beyond those walls? Why were they here? He couldn’t stand around and listen all day to this boy. Thomas took his leave and wandered off towards the outer walls. He just wanted a closer look, that was all.

“What are you doing?!” The boy, Chuck had caught up to him, “You can’t go out there!” Like Thomas didn’t know that already, he’d heard it enough from Alby, never mind from anyone else. Thomas waved his hand shaking off the boys comment. Without looking at him he spoke.

“I just wanna look.”

“Well, you can’t. No one can.” Just as the boy said that Thomas noticed two figures running out of the huge doorway. Must be the runners. They were heading towards them. No attention was paid to the pair as they ran past.

Thomas turned to the young boy.

“I thought you said no one can leave.” The boy looked dumbfounded, like he didn’t quite know how to reply.

“Well… they’re runners, they’re allowed to leave. They know more about the maze than anyone.” Wait… WHAT?! Maze? Outside those walls was a maze? Thomas didn’t know what to think. They were all trapped inside a maze.

“Wait, you just said maze.” Now the kid was really speechless. If Thomas didn’t know any better he’d say the kid had started sweating, trying to avoid the question as best he can.

“Uh… I- I did?”

“Yeah…” he was now fumbling for words to say in an attempt to keep the greenie away from the ‘maze’. Thomas had had enough and turned from the curly haired boy. The older of the two began to walk away, getting closer to the walls. Chuck quickly caught up to him once more, he seemed slightly out of breath. Thomas was giving him a job on trying to keep up with him.

“Seriously! You can't go in there!” Chuck grabbed Thomas’ arm. The elder looked at him confused before repeating what he said earlier.

“I just wanna look, that's all.” The younger boy seemed unsure but trusted him enough.

“Alright, just… Don't… You know.”

Thomas slowly walked towards the walls, he walked just far enough to see inside and sure enough, it looked like the start of a maze. It was a straight corridor that ended abruptly, most likely turning a corner. The whole monument looked eerie and terrifying. There were green vines all over the concrete face sprouting from the damp cracks. Water leaked from the walls, presumably sap from the vines or just condensation. Whatever it was it added to the disgusting effect. If only he could see a bit more.

Thomas started edging closer towards the entrance. What else lay beyond these walls? He could vaguely hear Chuck in the background warning him against going in but he didn't care right now. It was safe to say that he was more than a bit overwhelmed. Curiosity was getting the better of him.

Two more steps that's all it took for Thomas to go flying off his feet through the air. He'd been pushed, no not pushed, shoved- thrown, it was brutal, the power behind that push was intense. Whoever had done it had some strength in their arms.

Thomas looked up and a tall, lanky alpha was standing over him. It was the kid from before with those crazy eyebrows. He smirked at Thomas before he spoke.

“You gotta stop meeting people like this, greenie.”

Quickly, Thomas scrambled off the floor trying to get away from the new alpha, he assumed the boy was trying to help him but he didn't want help, especially from this jerk.

“Get off of me!” Immediately the lanky alpha jumped back, probably out of fear that Thomas would accuse him of assault, after all, ‘never harm another Glader’ that's what Alby said wasn't it?

“Alright, calm, calm, calm!” The sandy brown haired alpha held his hands up, although he wasn't touching Thomas he was still blocking his exits like one would a panicked horse in an attempt to calm them down. Thomas was having none of it.

Soon enough more Gladers came to see what the commotion was about. From what Thomas saw the Glade didn't really see much excitement, so the new ‘greenie’ kicking up a fuss with this douche was a pretty thrilling event. 

The majority of Gladers were attempting to calm Thomas down much like the alpha with crazy eyebrows. Thomas noticed Alby and then Newt. Beautiful Newt. They were all trying to calm him down but to no avail.

Enough was enough, Thomas snapped.

“You can't just keep me here!” Alby stepped forwards cautiously, arms held out as a sign of peace.

“We can't let you leave!” What the hell was going on! What weren't they telling him! Thomas needed to know.

“Well, why not?!” Just as he said that a clunking noise sounded behind him, rattling the entire compound. The ground below his feet began to vibrate and a gust of wind blew in from the maze rustling his hair. Something had started moving. Something big.

Looking into the giant maze Thomas noticed the two walls at the entrance began to close. They were doors. He stared up at them in awe and- honestly, fear. What was going on?! Why were they in a maze and why did the doors to said maze close? What was behind those walls that made whoever put them here in the first place think to close them?

Maybe this place wasn't just a bucket full of sunshine and rainbows after all. Not that Thomas thought it was in the first place. And it sure as hell wasn't the picture they were trying to paint to him either. They had peace, but it wasn't perfect.

The doors eventually shut. Everyone had gone quiet, Thomas thought for a moment he'd gone deaf. His ears hadn't adjusted to the sudden silence.

Gally began to leave, as he did though he leaned over to Thomas commenting snidely.

“Next time, I'm gonna let you leave.” The tall alpha then mumbled something to himself that Thomas didn’t quite catch. Thomas glared at the tall boy. If looks could kill.

The rest of the Gladers left him alone with Chuck and Alby. Newt had slipped away from Thomas’ view without him even noticing. His emotions were too high and mixed up to focus on anything else. Even the gorgeous omega.

Alby sighed and walked towards the new alpha. He placed a heavy hand on his shoulder before finally speaking. 

“Like I said before… welcome to the Glade.” He then proceeded to walk away. Presumably to continue with whatever plans they had in store for Thomas tonight.

God, he wished this day would end already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I shall see you all next time (you never know, it might get a bit newtmassy in the next chapter) ;D


	4. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, 5 Months is not acceptable... I'm so sorry for the long wait but life got in the way, I started university in September soooo.... that's what I've been doing, sorry again  
> Here's my next chapter, hope its alright for you  
> A big thank you to everyone who has given me kudos and anyone I didn't get back in touch with comments-wise, although I think I did alright there...  
> Anywho, enjoy :)

**I Am Blessed for Knowing you**

_Chapter Three: Questions_

Night had finally arrived. It was a bonfire they had been planning. So essentially it was a party, Thomas figured. He got the idea that he wasn't much of a party person but with the right crowd he could loosen up.

A group of the boys surrounded a large pile of sticks and branches, each had a torch in their hand all waiting for the signal to light the fire. Alby yelled “Light ‘em up!” and they all contributed to the flames, lighting up the pyre.

Shouts and screams from the boys were practically all you could hear. That and the drums. The boys all had jars in their hands containing a golden liquid, presumably some form of alcohol.

They were all getting drunk, not enough to render them plastered out of their minds... yet, but enough to make them merry, tipsy even. They were all having a good time and nothing could stop them.

Thomas had moved himself from the group allowing him to sit alone and unbothered, that was until Chuck came along and joined him. He didn't mind the young boy, he was sweet enough. Not too much of a strain on the brain… For now.

As the two were talking a familiar scent soon interrupted them. Cinnamon and vanilla… Newt!

The blond boy wedged himself between the alpha and the beta muttering “Thanks Chuck” as he did so. The curly haired beta looked at Newt with a small scowl on his face. A sign of obvious jealousy. This was his new friend and the omega was taking him away.

The blond stared at Chuck expectantly, wondering why he hadn’t left yet before saying “off you pop” cheerfully.

The small beta pushed himself up off the floor before walking away. The two older boys watching him as he left. Once a good distance away Newt turned to Thomas.

“Hell of a first day Greenie.” This quickly caught Thomas’ attention. His eyes shot round and met Newt’s stunning, beautiful, breathtaking eyes. Oh… he could lose himself in those eyes for days, no- years.

It was at that point when the two realised they hadn’t broken contact. Newt cleared his throat before looking at the jar of golden liquid in his hands. He offered it to Thomas.

“Here… put some hair on your chest.” Thomas looked at the drink sceptically. Not that he thought it was poisoned but he had no idea what was in the jar. What harm could it do? He'd seen the other boys drinking it, so why not him?

He took the jar Newt was offering and before thinking too hard about it he took a swig.

The liquid flowed down his throat, burning everything in its path. It tasted vile. Maybe he misjudged the omega beauty. Maybe the drink was poisoned.

Immediately his body screamed ‘SPIT IT OUT!’. God he wanted to but he'd already swallowed it. All he could do was retch. His reaction caused the blond boy to laugh. Thomas struggled to form words, his mouth tasted like it had been chewing on nettles and then proceeded to gargle that down with vinegar, acid, salt- the works.

Eventually he managed to speak but it sounded more like a pained choke.

“What the hell is in that?!” Newt continued laughing before taking the drink back and inspecting it with his own eyes. He shook his head before replying.

“I don't even know.” Great, so he trusted someone with his life over a drink that even they didn't know the contents to. “It's Gally’s recipe.” Even better! It was created by a guy who Thomas knew despised him! He was going to choke to death on this drink in the middle of the night. Or at least on his own vomit when he threw it back up again, because he was expecting that. “Trade secret.”

It was then that Newt took a swig of the drink and all thoughts of the liquid being poisoned exited Thomas’ head. If the drink was meant to kill him then why did Newt have some of it? ‘ _Quit overreacting Thomas! No one is trying to kill you!’_

Thomas looked over his shoulder for any sign of the brutish alpha. He was by the fire fighting with some of the other ‘gladers’. They were shoving each other and cheering, it looks very animalistic.

He turned back to Newt sighing.

“Yeah, well he's still an asshole.” This time it was Newt’s turn to sigh. Thomas was the greenie around here. He had no idea who any of them were and what they were like, sure Thomas’ first encounter with Gally wasn't the best but the guy wasn't bad. Newt couldn't be bothered arguing so instead formed a new case for the tall alpha.

“He saved you're life today.” Thomas huffed. Like it felt like his life had been saved. The guy could have broken his ribs, arm- anything breakable really with the force of that push. That alpha was lethal and had it in for Thomas.

“Didn't have to be so harsh about it.” There was a long, awkward silence between the two. Newt inhaled deeply before speaking.

“Alright… You got a lot of questions. Hit me.” Thomas was taken aback by Newt’s statement. Sure he had a lot of questions. Was it that obvious. Of course it was obvious. He was already gaining a reputation. The curious one determined to get himself killed.

Thomas was full of questions. And for some reason the first question he asked could not have been stupider.

“How are you?” Newt couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, loud enough to draw the attention of some of the boys nearby. In the end he had to wipe his eyes as tears began forming. It was completely unexpected. Once he had composed himself the blond was able to manage a reply.

“I'm grand, Tommy. Just peachy. And how are you good sir?” Thomas shook his head and scrunched his eyes up. He hadn't meant to say that. It came out wrong.

“No- no I… What I meant was, as an omega how are you? How do you cope with all these alphas surrounding you? Doesn't it drive you mad? How many omegas are there here? And when Alby said ‘incidents’ what happens then? W-with the heat room that is.”

“Woah, woah! Calm it greenie. When I said questions I didn’t mean just about me and the other omegas. Keep talkin’ like that anyone’d think you were obsessed. Looking for trouble.” Thomas paled. He didn't want to sound like a creep. Oh god he did didn't he! He didn't want to scare Newt off! The boy probably thinks he's going to attack him, or one of the other omegas!

“I'm only messing with you!” Thomas let out a nervous laugh. He didn't know why he got so worked up. It just happened. He had nothing to be guilty of. He'd done nothing wrong. _‘Calm down, Thomas! Everything is fine!'_

“Truth be told,” Thomas’ attention was snatched back from his thoughts once more by the omega sat next to him. “I don't even know how we’re managing… We just are. But… Yeah in the beginning there was… Uh… There was more trouble… But we get along for now. Everything is better… The way it should be.” There was a hint of sadness and even fear in Newt's voice. Something had happened in the beginning, he had to know. Something was compelling him to protect this omega at all costs.

In the end Thomas decided not to push. He didn't want to upset him further by pushing him on a touchy subject.

“In total, there's three of us. There were five but… As I said before… Things happened.” Thomas was so desperate to find out what the hell Newt was actually talking about, he could only assume what had happened and it involved alphas and their rut idled brains.

If anything had happened to Newt, Thomas was ready to kill. Newt just had to name someone and Thomas would be on them within seconds. It took a lot of effort to get his brain to move from one topic to the next. He was completely fixated on the blond and his mysterious back story. His attention drifted to the maze.

“What's out there?”

“That's the maze.” Thomas had heard this from Chuck earlier today. Why a maze? What the hell were they doing surrounded by a maze? There was a silence as well before newt pointed a finger to the sky.

“You hear that?” Thomas listened, there was a grumbling and groaning sound in the distance. It sounded dangerous.

“Wha-”

“We call ‘em grievers.” Thomas stared at Newt. “They wander around the maze at night. Nobody’s ever seen one and lived to tell about it. You get stuck out there in the maze at night you're a goner. Not that you're going out there anyway. There's a good lad.” The curiosity began bubbling inside of Thomas. He was desperate to see what the maze held. Grievers or no grievers.

“Does anyone ever go out into the maze?” He remembered hearing about ‘runners’. Newt was mated to one. Immediately a sadness spread through Thomas. He was mated. He can't afford to make a stupid error by making a move on this mated omega. GOD! He wanted him so bad!

Newt shuffled about, allowing himself to turn around from the log they were leaning on. Thomas did the same. The blond pointed towards a group of boys.

“You see those alphas over there.” Thomas nodded. “Well, those are the runners. And that guy in the middle there. That's Minho. He's the keeper of the runners.” He could see the guy, Minho, staring over at the two, it was kind of unsettling. He was watching Thomas like a hawk before his attention was called away by another runner. Something clicked in Thomas’ brain.

“Ahh, so that’s your alpha.” The blond omega looked at Thomas with slight confusion, not knowing how the greenie knew he was already spoken for. Thomas recognised the look on his face and quickly set out to clear things up, “uh… Alby told me you were mated.”

Newt looked over at Minho and sighed contentedly.

“Yeah… well, we’re not-” The blond boy sighed in frustration before shaking his head, deciding to finish the statement he started, “yeah… that’s him.” What? What the hell did that mean? “Anyway! Every morning when those doors open,” the blond omega pointed to a set of doors in the large cement walls, the ones that Thomas was inspecting earlier, “they run the maze. Mapping it- memorising it. Trying to find a way out.” Thomas thought on what he had just heard. ‘Trying to find a way out’. It sounded like these guys had gotten nowhere. They couldn’t have been here too long then.

“How long have they been looking?” Newt looked almost guilty to answer that question. He stared Thomas directly in the eye before replying nervously.

“Three years.”

“And they haven’t found anything?!” Newt laughed in disbelief, almost mocking Thomas.

“It’s a lot easier said than done.” He took a swig from the drink in his hand, “listen.” Again he raised his hand to the sky. In the distance Thomas could hear a clunking sound. What more was out there? They already had those killer griever things, what more could possibly be out there?!

“That’s the maze. Changing.” Alright, now Thomas was confused. “Changes every night.” What? How? Why? What was going on? Thomas was certain he had missed something but he couldn’t work out what the missing link was.

“How is that even possible?” Newt smirked. It was obvious he didn’t have the answer this time.

“You can ask the people who put us in here if you ever meet the bastards.” Thomas’ mind was spinning with questions and information. None of this made sense, why were they there in the first place? Who was doing this to them?

Newt looked to the floor, almost uncertain of what to say next. When suddenly an idea struck Thomas. A new feeling that he couldn’t quite explain.

“What if I want to be a runner.” Newt was immediately pulled from his thoughts, practically scowling at Thomas.

“Well you can knock that idea right out of your head. You can’t just be a runner.”

“Why not?”

“Look! No one wants to be a runner, okay?! And that’s that!” The two continued to sit in silence, things didn’t seem to be going as smoothly as Thomas had wanted between them. It wasn’t until Newt decided to speak up again, continuing his information on the runners to convince Thomas what a terrible idea he’d just had.

“Honestly, the truth is, those guys are the fastest and strongest of us all, and it’s a good thing too because if they don't make it back before those doors close then they're stuck out there for the night. And like I said, no one survives a night in the maze, especially not you my wide eyed friend.”

Thomas began thinking on what Newt has just told him. Why would they pick a group of alphas to run when everyone knows that omegas are the fastest dynamic?

“Aren't you guys faster? Why don't omegas go out there?” Newt softly smiled. Again, there was that sadness behind his eyes.

“We're not allowed out. It's too dangerous.” Thomas thought for a moment before replying.

“So you have been out there before?” Newt cut him off instantly.

“Look, let's not talk about that. The maze is a dangerous place. You don't wanna go out there, end of story.” Thomas was taken aback by the curt reply. He simply lowered his head and apologised.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push.” Newt sighed. “Buggin’ hell, Tommy. I wasn't getting at you. Just… Drop the omega issue, alright? That's all I'm saying.” Thomas nodded in agreement. No more talk on omegas in the maze, got it. But his curiosity only grew. What had happened. Two omegas had died, how? But… ‘ _Just drop the omega issue, Thomas, there's a good boy’_.

Newt looked over at the new alpha and laughed lightly. He clapped a hand down on Thomas’ knee.

“You're alright, Tommy. You'll fit in well here.” He didn't know why he did it. It all happened so fast. Perhaps it was the orange glow of the fire creating a nostalgic atmosphere. Or the light in Newt’s eyes, the glistening golden chocolate orbs that shone with the power of five suns. They were so bright Thomas felt blinded. Everything was perfect in that moment. Everything felt natural. The pull he had towards Newt was not something he was imagining. It was real. This omega was doing things to him that he couldn't describe. He was the honest man and Newt the devil in disguise. Tempting him with his deepest darkest desires. He closed his eyes and leaned towards the boy, just ready to purse his lips.

He felt a hand on his chest stopping him. Newt had pulled his head and body away from Thomas and was now staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. He laughed nervously. The kind where a small portion of air escapes your lungs in a short sharp burst. The boy looked lost for words all he could spit out was ‘wha-?’

Quickly attempting to cover his own ass Thomas raised hand and brought it to the boys golden hair.

“You got a bug.” He removed the ‘bug’ from the boys hair and threw his hand to the side pretending to throw it away. He had nothing in his hand, he hoped Newt caught the bait. The bail out also gave him a chance to touch the omegas hair. God! It was so soft! He couldn't linger too long the boy was already wary. ‘Jesus Christ, Thomas! Let the boy be! HE’S MATED!’ Then why didn't he smell mated?

Newt’s eyes quickly returned to their soft caramel tone. He laughed, the smile reaching his eyes, oh lord those eyes would be the death of Thomas.

“You had me going there for a second then, Tommy. Thought you were stupid enough to make a move on me.” Thomas nervously chuckled, it was along the lines of ‘haha, yeah’. There was a moments silence between the two. Filled with a lot of awkward glances and smiles. Thomas couldn't believe what he had just done. He had attempted to kiss a mated omega! He belonged to the keeper of the runners, whatever the hell that meant. He must have been important.

“So…” Newt turned his head to Thomas as the brunet spoke, “What happens to them when they get stuck out there?” Newt stared for a moment, deciding whether to answer that or not. He chose not.

“Right… well, that’s enough questions for one night. You'll give yourself a headache. After all you’re supposed to be the guest of honour.” Newt began to stand up, he grabbed Thomas’ arm as he did encouraging him to stand as well, “Come on. Up you get.” Thomas didn't want to move. He wanted to stay here with Newt, listening to that thick, soothing accent of his.

“Well, I don’t-” Newt shook his head. “No! No, no, come on. Let me show you around.” The blond omega began to drag him over towards the other boys.

This was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for any mistakes, I'm posting this after 1am so I'm expecting a couple of mistakes, also my surface wouldn't let me do any italics in some areas which was just freaking annoying!!! And its down to like 8% battery life so I was trying to be quick :) sorry again   
> Aaaaaand just a heads up... next chapter, let newtmas commence!!!


End file.
